A Midnight Snack
by Thin-K
Summary: A midnight Christmas moment between brothers when they're excused from the festivities downstairs. Regulus and Sirius. Warning : Yaoi, brother-love


**A midnight snack**

**By : Kana**

-

He watched when his older brother climned on the chair. And from the chair up the table. And from the table on the kitchen cabinet.

They were not allowed to do magic in the house. Their parents being afraid that they would break anything of value. And seeing the house was stuck with old family treasures …

_Be carefull._

He would never say it outloud. He wasn't supposed to care. At least not about him. His father would beat him severly should he ever hear his youngest son utter these words. To anyone. But most definately not to him.

"Got it."

A small whisper. So soft he barely missed it.

Jumping of the table he hold the package triomfanticly in his hands. A broad smile on his face.

Carefully the oldest brother opens it. Breaking it in two equal pieces.

They were excused from the Christmas festivities downstairs. In other words. They were not wanted at the table. They would only annoy their parents.

They dicided they didn't mind when both of them enjoyed their piece of chocolat. Sitting on the cold kitchen floor. Close next to each other. A smile on both their faces.

-

"Do you remember the trouble you had to climb from the chair to the table and from there to the kitchen cabinet?"

An amused grin is his only response when his older brother brings a package of chocolat down with just a flick of his hand.

They set themselves on the cold kitchen floor. Just like they used to.

He feels his heart flutter when their fingers touch when his brother gives his half of the chocolat bar.

"You always gave me the biggest piece."

A soft laugh beside him.

"And it is only now you realise that?"

Smiling he hits his arm playfully. He has always known. As well as he has always know the punishment he would receive later on.

"You never said it. Why?"

There was no need to specify. It was more than clear to Sirius just what his brother ment.

The eldest Black just shrugged.

"Come on. I always asked you for chocolat at Christmas, when we were allowed to escape from dowstairs. Why did you never tell them I ate it too? Why didn't you tell them it was my idea? Why didn't you…"

He halts midway his question when he feels two fingers come to rest against his lips. His eyes widen when he feels the aura around his older brother. Anger, pain, sadness.

"Why all these questions? They're ruining a perfect Christmas Eve…"

His voice is soft. And strange. He has never heard that tone in his brother's voice before.

"Why have you always protected me?"

He can hear the sigh next to him. The fingers leave his lips. The hand falling limply next to his side.

"You're my younger brother. I could't let them hurt you. Not if I could do something about it."

_I love you._

"But … Sirius …"

Another sigh leaves his lips when he stands up. Dusting of his pants. Turning to walk away, not looking down at the youngster.

"Good night Regelus."

And there is nothing he can say to stop him from going.

-

He's being pushed against the table. One hand against his chest, there where his heart beats. The other one is resting in his neck, fingers locked through some stands of his hair.

"You're playing with fire, Regelus…"

It's a warning. Nothing more. He will not try to stop him. He wants this to much. He just wants to warn him. For the dangers. For … everything.

The answer comes soon enough. The voice gentle and familiar. Yest somehow also … different.

"I know."

And when soft lips crash against his own, he forgets everything he has still wanted to say to protect his younger sibling.

A moan escapes, and Sirius wonders just from who it was. But it doesn't matter when cold hands crawl under his shirt and lean fingers caress his sides.

He lets his own hands travel over the body he has wanted to explore for years.

Their tongues battle. And neither is willing to give in and let the other dominate. Untill Regelus suddenly break off. Leaving his older brother looking at him in surprise.

Sirius is so fixed on the eyes and their misschievious sparkle in front of him, that he does not see his brother move his hands behind his back.

It's only when he hears the bar crack that he realises.

"This time, you _will_ take the biggest part!"

Laughing softly Sirius pulls him closer against his body, letting their lips meet again.

-

&The End&

-

AN : I know, not the time of the year to post a Christmas story. Still, I hope you like it! ^^


End file.
